manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Manhunt
The Characters that make up the first Manhunt game consist of the main playable character, major characters, hunters, as well as minor and even mentioned characters. Protagonist The protagonist is the main playable character(s) in a game. 'James Earl Cash' James Earl Cash is a killer who was freed from death row, on condition that he participates in a snuff film. Cash kills many hunters throughout the film, at many different locations until there becomes a point where the story was going to kill him off but he fights back and survives. He then escapes, killing many hunters in his way until he is caught and taken back to the director's house where he kills everyone and disappears. Major Characters Major Character play an important role in the game and are seen on multiple occasions. 'Lionel Starkweather' Starkweather is the director of the snuff film and gives Cash advice and objectives throughout it. He isn't seen during the film and can only be heard by Cash through an earpiece. After Cash escapes, he informs the CCPD about Cash and has them hunt him down. When Cash is captured and taken back to Starkweather's house, Cash breaks free and confronts Starkweather. Starkweather begins to shoot at Cash but Cash kills him. 'Ramirez' Ramirez is the leader of a group of hunters called the Wardogs and works for Starkweather. He helps with the snuff film by organizing the hunters before Cash arrives. After Cash was meant to die and decides to escape, Ramirez attempts to stop him. Ramirez then gives Cash a chance to fight back by setting him loose at an abandoned apartment complex and sends the Wardogs after him. Cash kills them as he makes his way up to the top floor of the complex, when Ramirez comes out of a closed door and runs back downstairs, but Cash comes after him and he is killed. 'Journalist' The unnamed Journalist is a reporter, investigating Starkweather's activities and trying to expose him. She had supposedly been spying on Starkweather for months before the events of the game and gathering evidence to build up her career. She was the reporter at Cash's execution, but suspects it's a phony and goes searching for him. She finds him moments after he kills Ramirez and explains about Starkweather. She is then escorted by Cash to her Apartment where they part. 'Cerberus Leader' The leader of the Cerberus is incharge of Starkweather's personal security and helps out with the film. He and his team are responsable for getting Cash to his next location, usually by force and after Cash escapes, the Cerberus Leader captures him and then takes him back to Starkweather's mansion. When Cash breaks free, the Cerberus Leader is killed by Cash to gain access to Starkweather's office. 'Piggsy' Piggsy is a former star of one of Starkweather's films and is kept locked up in attic of Starkweather's house. At the same time Cash is brought back by the Cerberus, Piggsy breaks free and kills many of Starkweather's guards. Piggsy then tries to kill Cash for no apparent reason and Cash fights back and eventually kills him. Minor Characters Minor Characters play a small part in the game and do not appear often. 'Cash's Family' During the film, Cash's Family are taken hostage by the Wardogs and Cash is told to save them. There are four in total and depending on the player, some of them can die but at least one must survive. Later, any surviving family members are killed by the Innocentz. 'The White Rabbit' like Piggsy, the White Rabbit is a former star in Starkweather's film industry and makes a cameo appearance in the lastest one starring James Earl Cash. The White Rabbit leads Cash through one scene into constant traps until the point where Cash was suposed to die. Cash then kills the Rabbit to get the key that opens the exit. 'Tramp' The Tramp is another former star that makes a cameo appearance in Cash's film but unlike the Rabbit, he isnt an enemy. He starts off captured by the Innocentz but is freed by Cash and then escorted through the streets towards the cemetary. 'Gary Shaffer' Gary Schaffer is head of the CCPD and takes bribes from Starkweather. After Cash kills Ramirez, Schaffer is intructed by Starkweather to order his men to capture Cash but they are all killed. Mentioned Characters Mentioned Character make no appearance in the game but are heard of. 'Mr. Nasty' Mr. Nasty is the producer of Starkweather's films and his company distribute them. 'Phil Cassidy' Phil Cassidy is a character from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and is mentioned by a CCPD officer in random dialogue. 'James W. Gacy' James W. Gacy the leader of the Clowns and head of cities art galleries and museums. The concept of a clown heading the cities art galleries and meseums was repeated in Rockstars 2005 hit 'The Warriors', in the form of Chatterbox, the apparent leader of the movie-existent gang 'The Hi-hats'. James W. Gacy is also a nod to psychopath 'John W. (Wayne) Gacy', a serial killer who killed dressed as a neighbourhood clown. Hunters *Carcer City Police Department *Cerberus *Hoods *Innocentz *Monkeys *Skinz *Smileys *S.W.A.T. *Wardogs Trivia *Strangely, no character from the first game reappears in the second except for the White Rabbit, who's corpse can be seen hanging from the ceiling during Broadcast Interrupted. *Gary Schaffer is the only character to be created before Manhunt was made, as he is mentioned on the radio in Grand Theft Auto III to be cleared of corruption charges in nearby Carcer City. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt